Air supported structures are known. These structures are generally comprised of a sheet-like flexible member which defines the structure when the air within the air supported structure is at a slightly higher pressure than the air pressure outside of the air supported structure. The flexible sheet-like member is comprised of a plurality of flexible panels which are joined to each other at their respective edge portions.
The construction of an air supported structure necessarily involves compromises when selecting among materials having different properties. The flexible panels comprising the sheet-like member of the air supported structure are desirably made from a strong, durable, scuff-proof light weight material that is weather resistant and resistant to airborne pollutants. Additionally, the material should be flexible and easily attached to other panels of the material to form a strong composite structure resulting in an air supported structure that resists tearing, including tearing along the joints where the panels are joined.
No particular material has been found to be completely satisfactory for air supported structures. Some materials might be easy to work and are easily joined, such as, for example, by thermal welding. However, these materials do not have all of the desirable mechanical properties such as scuff resistance and resistance to weather and airborne chemical pollutants. Other materials exhibit many desirable mechanical properties, however, they cannot be thermally welded or easily secured together to establish strong moistureproof joints or seams.
It is also desirable for many applications of air supported structures to provide the air supported structures with internal liners. These internal liners are comprised of liner panels attached to the sheet-like flexible member of the air supported structure and define an air pocket or space between the liner panels and the sheet-like flexible member. The air pocket or air space acts as a thermal barrier to insulate the air supported structure. The provision of a liner in an air supported structure also raises problems of material compatability between the material from which the sheet-like flexible member is made and the material from which the liner panels are made. Additionally, structure must be provided for attaching the liner panels to the sheet-like flexible member.